And I Will Soothe Your Aching Bones
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: After a hunt gone astray, Sam is aching from head to toe. Dean decides a massage is in order...and whatever else his Sammy wants, of course.


Warnings: Sibling Incest, Rimming, some other things that I don't think need warnings

* * *

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have went for that jump!"

Sam slumped over on their shared bed, stretched out and aching. Dean dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Whatever, bitch. Roll over."

"Wha-"

Dean nudged at Sam's sides and Sam took the hint, rolling over onto his stomach. He groaned as his muscled protested the movement. He had been so sure that he'd be able to jump from one rock to another across the river where he and Dean had been chasing a vampire. Instead he'd landed on his back in shallow water on top of a pile of rocks. His body was sore and he hadn't gotten a good night sleep in more than two weeks.

Dean straddled Sam's ass and pushed his shirt up as far as it would go without actually removing it. He brought both hands down over Sam's back and slowly started working the knots out of his muscles. Sam groaned and sat up a few inches to pull his shirt over his head and discard it on the ground. Dean went for his shoulders instantly, digging in slow but deep, smirking each time Sam made a suggestive noise of approval. His little brother loved to be touched like this.

Dean circled his thumbs over Sam's back, down the expanse of bronze skin, until he reached the barely-visible dimples. As his thumbs brushed over the dimples the rest of his fingers dragged over Sam's sides.

"Gonna take these off, kay?" Dean tugged on Sam's pants, waiting for some sign of agreement. Sam made a whimpering noise and shifted his hips around, and Dean took that as his cue to reach underneath Sam, pop the button on his jeans, and pull them down his legs. His underwear came with them, something Dean hadn't planned on, but Sam didn't seem to mind and Dean wasn't going to argue.

He seated himself just below Sam's knees this time, taking in the lush skin in front of him. He let his hands roam over Sam's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft cheeks. Sam spread his legs slightly and Dean saw that as an invitation. With one hand he grabbed Sam's left cheek and spread him open while his other hand glided down the crack, fingers skimming over Sam's hole. He continued down until he was cupping Sam's balls.

"_Dean_...God, that feels so good..."

"Want a little more?"

Sam nodded, legs spreading further. Dean leaned forward, spread Sam's cheeks, and swiped his tongue along the cleft of Sam's ass.

"Fuck!"

Sam tried to push up against Dean but he groaned in pain and fell back against the bed immediately. Dean kissed his way up Sam's back, over his neck, and pressed his lips to Sam's ear, letting his tongue dart out to lick the shell and make Sam shiver.

"Relax, Sammy. Tryin' to make you feel better."

He returned to Sam's ass, licking over his hole, and Sam - obedient as ever when it came to sex - stayed relaxed, only letting his hips grind against the bed slowly. Dean pressed his tongue against Sam's hole and pushed, groaning when his tongue slipped passed the puckered ring of muscles into tight heat. He pulled his tongue out, licking along the rim, before plunging back in, the somewhat bitter taste of Sam's hole intoxicating.

"Dean, more, please..."

Dean pulled away and reached for his duffle. He found the small bottle of lube quickly and squirting some on his hands, working it over three fingers. He tossed the bottle on top of his bag and turned his attention to Sam again.

"You want my fingers in you, Sammy? Want me to work you open slowly?"

"Yes, Dean, need it. Please!"

Dean pressed one coated finger against Sam's hole and groaned as it slid in with hardly any pressure applied. Sam was always so tight that it surprised Dean time and time again when Sam would open up for him so fast, like he was meant to stretch for his big brother.

He added a second finger right away and worked them in slowly, letting himself explore Sam's ass, rubbing his fingers against his tight walls and getting him nice and wet. He curled his fingers at just the right angle and Sam's shoulders hunched in on himself, hips jerking frantically. Dean pulled his fingers out and rubbed a hand soothingly across Sam's back as his younger brother winced in pain.

"Hey, I'm not goin' anywhere near your prostate if you're just gonna hurt yourself every time I do."

"No, s'okay, just didn't expect it. Please don't stop."

Dean never could resist when Sam asked so nicely. He pushed two fingers in again, only to join them quickly with a third. Ignoring his own growing erection, he moved his fingers inside Sam's tight ass, loving the way Sam's muscles relaxed as he took everything Dean gave him willingly, submitted to him.

"Ah, shit, not enough. Dean, need more."

"What's the magic word, Sammy?" Dean patiently continued his slow ministrations, pretending that he wasn't aching in his jeans.

"Please!"

"Love it when you beg," Dean grunted as he made quick work of his jeans and underwear. He pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it in the pile of their clothing on the floor. "Just relax, Sammy. Gonna make you feel so good."

Squirting more lube onto his hand, Dean coated his cock liberally before he pressed the head right against Sam's hole. He dragged it along the rim, not so much teasing Sam as reminding him to calm down and let his muscles relax. When Sam eased back onto the bed Dean pushed the head of his cock in and waited. He trailed fingers along Sam's spine as he eased his cock inside his brother's ass inch by inch, stretching him slowly. When his balls touched Sam's he bent over, lay across Sam's back with one hand on either side of him, holding himself just an inch above his brother as not to hurt him, and kissed his neck.

"Love you," he said gently. Sam turned his head and Dean kissed his jaw, as close to his lips as the angle would allow.

"Love you too, jerk."

Dean smiled as he started pumping his hips, a slow, lazy movement, the drag over his cock in and out of Sam's ass so perfect. They didn't have too much time for love-making nowadays. Hell, they hadn't had time for that in years, it seemed. Not to do it properly, at least. It was nice to just lie over Sam, work his brother over gently as the scent of Sam's shampoo filled his nose.

Sam was making these soft 'ah, ah' noises that had Dean pushing faster, wanting Sam to moan his name. His arms were shaking, aching slightly from holding himself up, but he made himself hold the position as he fucked into Sam as deep as his cock would go, the long slide of his cock in and out making his legs shake.

"Dean, getting close..."

Dean pushed a little harder, still being gentler than usual, and sucked Sam's earlobe between his lips. Sam's breathing stuttered and he rocked his erection against the mattress. A few more thrusts, that's all it would take. Dean shifted a little, pulled out, then shoved back in. Sam yelled out as Dean's cock dragged aching slowly over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

"Gonna come for me, Sammy? Want you to come all over the sheets, baby, lemme have it."

Dean pushed against Sam's prostate again and Sam moaned his name as his body tensed up, legs jerking and chest heaving, and Dean kept thrusting right through his orgasm. The over-sensitivity caused Sam to release a long, drawn out moan, one that had Dean burying himself deep and coming inside his little brother's ass.

"Oh shit, fucking hell, Sammy, you and your damn noises!"

Sam laughed breathlessly as Dean pulled out, a trail of come following him and dripping over Sam's balls, and rolled off his brother. Dean curled up next to Sam and stroked a hand over Sam's sweaty back soothingly.

"Better?"

Sam grinned, that familiar goofy, loopy, "I just had the best orgasm" grin that always twisted Dean's stomach into knots, and nodded.

"Yeah, much better."

* * *

I wasn't going to post this fic here but apparently people on AO3 are allergic to leaving comments, so maybe I'll have better luck on here. This is my FIRST wincest fic, so let me know how I did, pretty please, and feel free to leave any fic ideas you might have in a review!

EDIT: Oops, I should probably correct myself! This is my first male/male fic between only Sam and Dean. Some of you may have read my fem!Cas, fem!Sam Wincestiel fic xD Sorry about that! Thanks for all the awesome feedback!


End file.
